


Pierce My Ear Like A Juice Box

by Lxcekitty



Series: longer than eternity [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anxiety, First Meetings, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Piercings, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Tattoo Artist Bang Chan, Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, jisung gets a piercing but also gets a cute boys number, jisung has attention issues, love that thats a tag lol, piercer minho, softest tattoo au, theyre both panicked gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: “Try and keep the gay at a minimum, Sung, the whole street can feel how gay you’re being right now,” he says with a teasing smile that makes Jisung want to strangle him.“You never told me that Minho’s actually perfect! Some warning would’ve been nice but now I’ve panicked and made myself look like an idiot in front of him!” Jisung whisper yells as he grips Hyunjin's blue hoodie tightly between his fists as his best friend just smiles.or:Jisung goes to get his ear pierced but he comes out with the cute piercer's number and a date.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: longer than eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626409
Comments: 9
Kudos: 275





	Pierce My Ear Like A Juice Box

**Author's Note:**

> hihi, its been sooo long but I'm back with a new series, hope you enjoy it!!♡

Hyunjin brings Jisung into the shop one day.

“Hey, Channie Hyung!” He says cheerily as he pulls Jisung up to the counter, the younger reluctantly following behind him, eyes wide as he takes in the dark aesthetic of Chan’s shop. 

“I thought I told you that you couldn’t get anything more from this place until next month,” Chan reminds the boy with an eye roll and a smile, knowing that one day Hyunjin will eventually find a way around his groundless rules of keeping the younger out of his shop.

“The last time I checked, you shouldn’t be turning away paying customers!” Hyunjin fires back playfully while Jisung just looks lost as he follows the conversation back and forth. His eyes fall onto Chan for a moment and he stops to admire the way his tattoo’s crawl their way up his arms and neck, he looks good, hot even and Jisung will shamelessly admit it to anyone who asks. 

“Anyway, Hyung!” Hyunjin continues, “I’m not here for myself today, I’m here for Jisungie, who wants to get a piercing, isn’t that right Sungie?” He asks as he harshly elbows his best friend in the ribs, Chan eyes the way the shy-looking boy goes red in the face but smiles sweetly as he nods nervously.

“Nice,” Chan laughs as he looks Jisung up and down, offering him a friendly smile, “he’s finally convinced you to come to get something done. I’ll go fetch Minho,” He tells them before disappearing behind a black curtain that leads to the main part of the tattoo shop. 

“So this is where you come when you ditch our study dates?” Jisung asks with a knowing smile on his face, admiring how Hyunjin looks so completely at ease in this shop surrounded by skulls and edgy paintings and leafy plants. 

Hyunjin looks over and smiles nodding his head in confirmation. Jisung knows this place too, not as well as Hyunjin because he’s never actually been inside before but he recognises bits and pieces of the shop from the way Hyunjin’s described the place to him countless times. He’s met Chan and Changbin before too, the resident tattoo artists at the studio, once or twice at a few of Hyunjin's parties or social gatherings that he’s been dragged to, but never spending long enough to get to know anything more than what Hyunjin tells him about them before he disappears away from all the action and into the back rooms with Felix and his boyfriend Jeongin. 

“Can I see them again?” Jisung asks, if only to take his mind off what he was about to do knowing full well that his parents might just kill him for it. 

Hyunjin’s smile only widens as he pulls up the sleeves on his soft baby blue hoodie revealing the array of beautifully designed tattoos, soft and delicate and so Hyunjin. Jisung loves them but nowhere near as much as he knows Hyunjin does. Jisung’s eyes map out the familiar skin he’s seen a hundred times before as Hyunjin hums along to the acoustic pop songs playing around the shop. On Hyunjin’s left forearm lies a bundle of lavender twigs; it's a simple thin black outline but is beautiful, all the work of Chan and his steady hand, the small bundle of flowers is surrounded by asymmetrical patterns and the occasional star or planet thrown in, which is Changbin’s touch, their styles are so vastly different, one soft outlines whilst the other is clear and precise, Jisung thinks they’re both stunning and could only hope of working up the courage to get one himself. 

Before Jisung could get to studying Hyunjin’s right arm in detail, a soft and velvety voice broke through the soft ambiance of the shop. 

“Hey, I’m Minho. I heard that you were looking to get a piercing?” 

When Jisung tears his eyes away from where he’s tracing over Hyunjin’s tattoo’s to look at Minho he feels his heart drop to his stomach and his cheeks light up a bright shade of pink but he doesn’t even care because standing before him is possibly the most perfect man Jisung had ever laid eyes onto. 

Hyunjin had told him before they’d left their shared dorm that Minho was cute and how if he hadn't already got his heart set on the two tattoo artists in the studio he’d be just his type, but he’d managed to skip over the part that warned him just how mind-blowingly hot he is, leaving Jisung deep in his own gay panic. 

Minho’s standing with a clipboard in his hands, a cute smile on his face as he waits for a response from Jisung, his eyes sparkling as he looks Jisung up and down in much the same way as he had just done and it only makes his cheeks heat up more. Jisung lets his eyes wander over the pretty stranger before him, his hair’s a dark grey colour, with a black headband covering his forehead, he has round silver frames perched on his nose and more piercings in his ears than Jisung can even count but they looked pretty, all styled differently with silver jewellery remaining a constant presence throughout. It takes Jisung a moment or two to register the small silver bar in his eyebrow and the small horseshoe one in his nose, and Jisung stops breathing as he feels his heart start racing inside his chest. Jisung pulls his eyes away from Minho’s pretty cat-like face and down to his body instead, he’s wearing an oversized white T-shirt that’s loosely tucked into a pair of leather pants that nicely show off his muscular thighs. Jisung thinks he’s about to pass out, this hot stranger in front of him is just so goddamn perfect that Jisung wonders if he’s dreaming for a moment but clearly he isn’t as Minho steps closer to him and Jisung feels his breath hitch. 

“Jisung, you big gay, answer him,” Hyunjin whispers amusedly as he pokes him harshly in his side, where they’re both luckily far away enough that Minho won’t hear them bickering as Jisung sends back a snarky reply before turning his attention back to Minho, who’s still in front of him. 

Jisung forces himself to meet Minho’s sharp eyes as he answers, “yes s-sorry, I’m Jisung and um, I was uh...” He stutters, hating himself more with every word he spoke, he couldn’t do this maybe he should just leave and bail out on the piercing and the hot boy in front of him.

He can practically feel Hyunjin’s eye roll as he steps forward and takes over, “yes Minho-Hyung, Jisungie here wants to get a piercing,” he says confidently as he slings an arm over his shoulder.

Minho’s eyes widen comically as his gaze falls onto Hyunjin, a mildly impressed smile settling on his features as he greets Hyunjin, a clearly well-known customer in this shop and Jisung finds himself wondering just how often his best friend comes to this shop when he’s not spending time bothering Jisung in their dorm in an attempt to get away from studying, “Jinnie, I thought Chan Hyung banned you from this place until your next appointment,”

“He did but I’m not getting anything today!” He says proudly though Jisung doesn’t miss the small pout on his lips, “I’m just here to watch Sungie get a hole through his ear!” 

Minho rolls his eyes and makes his way over to the black leather sofa in the corner of the shop front, away from the main desk as he gestures for both Jisung and Hyunjin to join him. 

Once they’re all settled comfortbaly on the couch, though Jisung is rigid as a board to try and avoid accidentally touching Minho in case he relaxes too much, Hyunjin grips his hand softly to help ground him and keep him focused, Jisung always having had a problem with keeping himself present and focused even without a cute boy in front of him, Minho turns to him and smiles again as he says, “so, what are you thinking of getting? If you don’t know what you want that’s okay we can figure something out, sounds alright, sweet?” 

The cute pet name sends any focus Jisung had on what was going on out the window. Did the hot boy that he just met call him sweet? Did he call everyone that? Was it normal for people to say such things? Was Minho hitting on him? Surely not. 

“Jisung,” Hyunjin’s voice cuts through his mental rambling and brings the world back into focus. 

Suddenly Jisung remembers that he was asked a question and quickly scrambles around to find an answer, “I, uh, no. I don’t know what I want yet, but I want something that’s not obvious y’know,” he says as he pulls his hand away from Hyunjin’s so that he can wring them both in his anxious state, “my mum would kill me if she saw it, probably,” 

Minho laughs at that and Jisung swears that it's the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard, is soft and sweet and such a direct contrast to those sinful leather pants that are sat worryingly close to his own ripped skinny jeans. 

“Okay okay,” he smiles, eyes creasing as he adjusts his glasses, “so I’m assuming you haven’t got many piercings right?” 

“No, only my firsts and my second on my left,” he tells him as he points to his left ear where two earrings sit prettily on display. 

Minho hums in acknowledgment before leaning in closer to take a look for himself, tongue poking out a little in concentration and Jisung spots the shiny piece of metal there and quickly finds that it’s all he can concentrate on.

A few moments later Minho lets out a satisfied hum and pulls away, “how about a rook piercing?” He says and gestures to his own, safely tucked away amongst the other pieces of metal in his ear and Jisung can’t help the way his eyes brighten as he sees it, something about that particular piercing is just perfect and so Jisung tells him as much. 

“it’s so pretty,” Jisung whispers, “that’s the one I want,” he tells Minho, never more sure of anything in his life, before he quickly realises his lack of manners and belatedly adds on a “please,” 

Minho nods and smiles before passing his clipboard onto Jisung’s lap, pointing out where to read and what to sign, threatening that he better not sue him if it gets infected before wandering off behind the curtains to get everything set up. 

The moment Minho’s out of sight, Jisung tosses the clipboard aside, forgotten about for the moment, as he reaches over to hit Hyunjin who’s trying his best not to laugh, though Hyunjin’s never been subtle. 

“Try and keep the gay at a minimum, Sung, the whole street can feel how gay you’re being right now,” he says with a teasing smile that makes Jisung want to strangle him. 

“You never told me that Minho’s fucking perfect! Some warning would’ve been nice but now I’ve panicked and made myself look like an idiot in front of him!” Jisung whisper yells as he grips Hyunjin's blue hoodie tightly between his fists as his best friend just smiles knowingly. 

“You’ve seen him before, just not up close like this. I didn’t think he was your type,” he replies nonchalantly.

“Not my type?” Jisung responds incredulously, “do you ever listen to me when we’re thirsting on a Thursday night?” To which Hyunjin laughs, neither confirming or denying so Jisung continues, “in case you weren’t listening, Minho is exactly my type! He’s hot and cute, and those thighs could kill, he’s nice and his laugh, Hyunjin did you hear his laugh?” 

“Yes Sung,” Hyunjin sighs and decides that it’s best to shut Jisung up now before he ends up talking and talking and Hyunjin can’t get him to stop without kissing him, though with Minho around Hyunjin hardly thinks that’ll make a good impression so instead he leans over and sets the discarded clipboard back on Jisung’s lap, handing him the pink cat pen that Minho’s left out for him, “he’ll think you’ve bailed out if you don’t hurry up and sign this stuff,” 

With the papers signed the two head behind the curtains of the shop and into the actual tattoo parlour in search of Minho, Hyunjin leading the way with ease, obviously having been here far too many times for his own good and Jisung has to stop himself from rolling his eyes, his best friend really wasn't subtle. 

“I was thinking about getting an apprenticeship here or something,” Hyunjin says quietly as his fingers trail along the leaves of a potted plant sitting happily on a metal shelf. 

“you should, you’d be good,” Jisung replies easily because it’s the truth, with Hyunjin being a talented art and history student, getting straight A’s across the board, it’s hard to see how Hyunjin would be bad at doing anything, “your dad really would kill you though,” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Hyunjin groans, “let a boy dream,” 

“That’s a good tattoo idea,” Jisung points out, immediately bringing back the smile on Hyunjin’s face before the thoughts of his dad can cloud his bright mood. 

“You’re not allowed back until the 27th Jinnie,” a voice interrupts, startling both Jisung and Hyunjin as they look over to the corner of the shop to see Changbin and Chan drawing away, well Chan’s drawing, Changbin, the other tattooist of the parlour is spinning around aimlessly in his chair as he plays with his phone. 

“Don’t be mean Binnie-Hyung,” Hyunjin pouts, “there’s no harm in planning ahead,”

Changbin snorts and looks up from his phone, “yeah and how long until the bans lifted?” He asks with a quirked slit brow. 

“23 days and 17 hours...” 

“He’s seriously counting?” Chan pipes up with a laugh as he looks to Jisung who shrugs. 

“It’s all he talks about, that and whatever cute boy he met the night before,” he smirks as he sees Hyunjin’s face light up red from his peripherals. 

“Sungie...” Hyunjin whines shyly covering his face with his hands as the three others in the room laugh at his expense. 

“It’s alright, he’s still single if you’re interested,” Jisung says and throws a wink in Chan and Changbins direction, not stopping to watch the way they both splutter before dragging Hyunjin away and towards the backroom labeled “Needle Shop,” which he guesses is where Minho’s waiting for them. 

Sure enough, when the dark curtain is peeled back Minho looks up from where he’s laying out the things he needs, though Jisung makes an effort to avoid looking at what’s actually on the tray, he sees Jisung and smiles again, in that soft way of his that makes Jisung’s heartbeat heavy in his chest. 

“Heard you causing chaos in the other room,” Minho greets as he eyes Hyunjins red cheeks before smirking at Jisung. 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Hyunjin mutters before collapsing onto the decorative teal chair in the corner of the room as he still hides his face in his hands, “I swear I’ll get you back for this,” 

“Pretty sure you’ve done worse, Jinnie,” Minho smiles and approaches Jisung, gently placing a hand onto his shoulder as he guided him over to the black bed looking contraption that’s against the back wall of the shop. The beautiful sound of Minho’s laugh blessed his ears again when Jisung just looks at the bed cluelessly unsure of what he should do, “you can sit or lie down, your choice, just make sure you’re comfortable,” Minho tells him softly squeezing his shoulder before taking his hand away, allowing for Jisung to climb on the bedchair thing, deciding to stay seated but in truth just too awkward to choose to lie down.

Then suddenly it dawns on Jisung what he’s doing, how much it’ll probably hurt and how much his parents would kill him for this, and he feels his heartbeat amplify in his chest while his stomach tightens, he’s scared he suddenly realises. While Minho has his back turned, Hyunjin watches him closely, smiling softly at him when their eyes meet and Jisung returns it though it takes a moment for it to feel natural. His best friend, naturally, notices something’s wrong and a mix of worry and sympathy flashes in his eyes before saying, “you’ll be fine Sungie, no need to be nervous,” 

Minho catches on seconds later and turns back around to look at Jisung, eyes wide as he checks over Jisung for a reason he’s not quite sure of, “if you need to take a moment, let me know and we’ll stop, yeah?”

“Yeah, sorry, I just get worked up s-sometimes,” Jisung tells him in a rare moment of vulnerability when faced with a stranger, though Minho doesn’t feel like much of a stranger anymore and he tells himself to stop getting attached so quickly, “thank you,” 

“Alright, so are you ready to get pierced?” He asks with a new smile on his face, this one closer to a smirk though Jisung found himself loving it the same as all the other ones he’s seen on that perfect face since he’d arrived 20 minutes ago, even though this one frightens him a little bit. 

“yes sir,” Jisung says, actually letting himself relax for the few short moments before he works himself up again, “Pierce my ear like a juice box,” 

Minho giggles quietly before training his face back to neutral as he maps out where the piercing should go. It's silent in the room for a while as Minho cleans and carefully marks Jisung’s ear while the latter sits still and pulls faces at Hyunjin when he catches him filming the whole thing. 

“There,” Minho says a while later startling Jisung, pulling away from him and meeting his eyes immediately with a softer smile on his face now, “check how you like the placement and if you like we can move it across a little bit more but if you’re good with where it is then we’ll do it for real,” he says as he reaches over to his little table and hands Jisung a small black mirror, their fingertips brushing lightly as it passes between their hands. 

Jisung ignores the obvious way he’s blushing to instead admire the carefully placed dots on his ear, it seemed unreal to him that in a few minutes there’ll be a piece of metal there instead of just ink and it sends a small thrill through Jisung’s chest. 

“It looks so cool,” Jisung finds himself saying without meaning to, “I like where it’s placed, I think it looks good,” 

“Me too,” Minho agrees, his eyes sparkling again. 

Jisung hands back the mirror to Minho, their fingers brushing again only this time more deliberately, Minho only offering a nonchalant smile as an explanation before turning back around to gather the things he’ll need, “if you’re not good with needles, I’d look away now,” he warns Jisung, who obediently looks away, not wanting to be put off or pass out in front of Minho, or Hyunjin once he remembers that the camera is likely still rolling. 

It’s quiet in the studio again with the sound of metal scraping occasionally breaking through the silence, Minho cleans his ear once more before leaning over to grab the needle and some kind of strange clear tube that Jisung has no idea about but decides against asking. 

The moment inches closer and Jisung tries his best to control his breathing but with each passing second, he feels his chest constrict more and his breaths becoming more frequent. Minho’s face is close to his own too, which isn’t helping, and while Minho’s concentrating on his ear, Jisung can’t ignore the way he feels the hot air escaping Minho’s lips or the quiet way that he hums as his deft fingers delicately move his hair out of the way and places the clear tube to his ear. Then suddenly he pulls away. 

“Hey Jisung, breathe for me,” Minho tells him, voice suddenly turning serious as he moves to rest his hand on Jisung’s shoulder once more, “you’re alright Sugar, you can take a moment,” 

“Sorry,” Jisung apologises as his eyes fall onto his shaking hands, as he suddenly feels stupid, nothing had even happened yet and he was panicking. 

“You okay Sung?” Hyunjins quick to check in with him, attention immediately away from his phone and on his best friend instead, his dark eyes gleaming with worry and an unsaid _‘you don't have to do this’_. 

“Yeah, I uh,” he trails off, feeling the heat rise to the tips of his ears as his embarrassment only increases, maybe he should just bail out now and run away with his tail between his legs, it'd been overly ambitious of him anyways, to do something that was this far out of his usual comfort zone. 

“Its alright muffin, nothing to worry about,” Minho says when Jisung falls silent for a while, he moves his thumb back and forth where it’s resting on Jisung’s shoulder, immediately distracting him, “let me know when you’re ready, or not at all, that's fine too, sweetheart,” 

“I think I’m good now,” he says a few moments later when his breathing levels out and he can finally think straight again. The smile that Minho gives him is the brightest one he’s seen so far today and for the hundredth time, Jisung forces himself to look away before his cheeks heat up. This is far from good, he can’t go getting attached to someone like Minho, the boy will pierce his ear, follow him to the desk, charge him for his service and wish him a good day before he walks out never to see him again, leaving Jisung’s poor heart abandoned and lonely. No, Jisung stops himself there, he doesn’t want to think about what’s going to happen in the next 10 minutes after a hole was put through his ear, he didn’t want to leave and never see Minho again but he didn’t know what else he could do. 

“Alright peach, you ready this time?” Minho teases using that soft and sweet voice he loves so much already and Jisung nods, closing his eyes and letting Minho get closer and closer, until he says, “that’s it, breathe like you’re about to ask a really cute girl out on a date,”

To which Hyunjin bursts out laughing, wheezing and cackling like it was the funniest thing he’s ever heard, almost falling off the chair he was perched in. Jisung hated his best friend. 

Jisung feels himself flood with embarrassment as he quickly looks down to the hands in his lap, if this wasn’t so awkward he’d probably be laughing along with Hyunjin but because he’s in front of Minho, Hot boy Minho who thinks Jisung is straight and interested in asking a cute girl out on a date. 

He doesn’t know how he hears it but he does, Minho makes a small inquisitive noise at the back of his throat, much like a cat he later realises, and Jisung forces himself to speak, “boys,” he says, voice quiet and timid as he desperately avoids eye contact with Minho, “hot boys,” 

Minho’s eyes fill with understanding, as well as the prettiest smile back on his face as he leans back in, needle at the ready, “ah okay, then breathe like you’re about to ask the hottest boy you’ve ever seen on a date,” 

_‘I wish I could,’_ Jisung thinks right as the needle pierced through the cartilage in his ear. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt as much as he was expecting, and he’s a sucker for pain, instead, it just goes very hot very quickly which mildly alarms Jisung but by the time it’s cooled off enough for Jisung to focus on everything else going on in the room, the piercing is done and Minho is handing him the mirror back for him to see. 

It’s subtle and neat, and Jisung lights up the second he sees the slightly too long piece of metal stuck through his ear, he listens to Minho’s cleaning instructions intently whilst still admiring his new addition in the mirror.

“Make sure you clean it twice a day with this stuff,” he says and points to some bottled liquid that he knows Minho will give him later, “and don’t worry about the earring, after the swelling goes down, you can come back and get it swapped out for something smaller like mine,” 

“You mean I’d get to see you again?” Jisung asks before his brain can stop him and belatedly slaps a hand over his mouth but Minho just laughs and nods. 

“I’ll be here, whenever you’re ready, peach,” 

“We should get going Sung, we’re meeting Lix and Seungmin for dinner soon,” Hyunjin cuts in flashing an unsaid apology in Jisung’s direction for so cruelly ruining the moment. 

“Oh right, yeah, I forgot,” Jisung says and jumps down from the chair, wobbling for a second before regaining his balance, he turns swiftly to Minho, whose arms are outstretched ready to catch him in case he falls, “thank you for being so patient with me, not everyone is,” he admits quietly, “I really love the piercing,” _and you_ , Jisung thinks but no one needs to know that part.

“No problem, it looks really good on you, Jisung,” Minho smiles as he peels off his black latex gloves and gently untucks Jisung’s hair from behind his ear before walking past him back in the direction of the front of the shop, where Hyunjin had already disappeared to. 

They were back to the front of the shop now, the two separated by the counter as Minho rings up the price for Jisung, the boy stopping every few seconds to steal a glance at Jisung and smirking before returning back to what he was doing. It didn’t take long but they had to part ways, Jisung thanks Minho one last time for putting the pretty piece of metal in his ear before following Hyunjin out of the shop and disappearing down the street. 

“Fuck!” Minho shouts as he collapses on the counter burying his head in his arms as he hears both Chan and Changbin approaching in mild concern, “he was so fucking cute,” 

“Did you get his number?” Changbin asks as he pushes back the curtain to see what all the fuss was about.

“No I didn’t but I should have, but I was too goddamn shy to ask for it,” Minho wails in his own self-pity. 

“We could ask Hyunjin to give it to you,” chan suggests as he combs a gentle hand through Minho’s hair but the latter only groans in response. It was hopeless, he’d ruined any chance he had. 

Then suddenly the bell attached to the shops front door chimed loudly as if someone had thrown it open in a mad rush, which was seldom given the fact that it was a tattoo parlour. Minho dares to look up from where his face is buried in his arms and is shocked to see Jisung standing in the doorway, trying to catch his breath and speak at the same time and struggling, it was cute and Minho couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

“Jisungie, peach, what are you doing, did you leave something behind?” Minho asks from where he’s firmly planted behind the counter, ignroing the look Changbin and Chan share with each other. 

“I ah, no, I came back because I wanted to um, tell you something,” he explained now that his breath was fully back. 

“M-me? I’m all ears,” Minho replies, slightly taken aback, this can’t be, can it? He really doesn’t want to get his hopes up. 

“Yeah you,” Jisung smiles confidently for the first time that day, and Minho feels his heart leap inside his chest, Jisung’s beautiful but he’s known that for a long time already, “so, you know how you were telling me to breathe like I was about to ask a really hot boy on a date, well...” he sighs, “here I am, asking you,” 

Minho stays silent, eyes wide and very quickly filling with tears, no way was this real. It takes a lot to render Minho speechless but Jisung has done just that, in one sentence. Minho stays silent unsure of himself and how he should go about doing this, he’s inexperienced, awkward and shy but he so desperately wants to say yes. Jisung’s eyes meet his own as he smiles and steps closer towards the counter taking Minho’s hands in his own shaking ones, the only part of his body that portrays how he’s really feeling, as he asks. 

“Minho, would you like to go on a date with me?” 

Minho feels his breath hitch almost painfully inside his chest as Jisung utters the words he so desperately wanted to hear. He fumbles around for a decent response before eventually finding his voice as he squeezes the hands clasping his own gently, “I’d love to peach,” 

Minho’s never seen eyes light up like Jisung’s had when he’d given him his answer but he makes it a personal goal for him to see it again and again. Jisung grins stupidly and Minho finds himself mirroring it as the two bathe in the possibilities of what could be before Minho quietly interrupts the moment. 

“You could pick me up here at 7 on Wednesday?” He proposes quietly, “I can do other days too,” 

“No that sounds perfect!” Jisung’s quick to respond, looking and feeling giddy from everything that’s happening around him right now, he’d be almost certain that he’s dreaming if it wasn’t for Minho’s soft hands gently holding his own as they rest against the top of the counter, tieing the two of them to reality, “I’ll see you then,” 

“Here, I almost forgot,” Minho says before Jisung can pull away and turn around to leave, Jisung looks at him with curiosity filling those large brown eyes of his as he watches Minho scribble a series of numbers down on an old receipt, finishing the sequence with a heart as he hands it back to Jisung, holding their hands together for longer than necessary before pulling away, “text me,” is all he says before walking around the counter and pushing Jisung out of the tattoo shop, leaning in close as he whispers, “now go, or you’ll be late for your dinner date with your friends. get home safely, text me when you do and I’ll see you on Wednesday, little peach,”

Jisung steps out into the cold winter air and away from the small tattoo shop that may have just changed his life. He grips the receipt tightly in his hand as he forces back a smile to the thought that maybe he’ll be seeing a lot more of that little tattoo shop and the people inside it.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo ive been super busy these days but ive rediscovered my love for writing so hopefully this series will be updated soon-ish aahha. ♡ im hoping to write more about Hyunjin and his cute crush on the two tattooed boys at the studio ♡
> 
> hope you enjoyed it, love you all, pls give kudos and comments if you enjoyed it it inspires me to write more lol♡♡
> 
> also feel free to request stuff ♡♡♡


End file.
